When the Prey Falls For the Predator
by Dragonforce143
Summary: In connection with "The Shark that Loved a Tuna". This time in Tsuna's PoV. P.S. I do not own the characters.


**When the Prey Falls For the Predator**

After the ring battle against the Elite Assassination Squad Varia, Tsuna and some of his guardians were hospitalized in different rooms, but they were in the same hospital, same floor. They had severe injuries; Tsuna however, was both hurt physically and mentally.

Tsuna sat up from his bed. He didn't want to think of anything other than sleeping and forgetting whatever happened. He wanted to forget what he saw when he fought the Varia's Boss. Those piercing blood-red eyes…That horribly scarred face filled with anger…

_S-Stop! Don't think of that!_

Tsuna grasped his head to calm himself down. He breathed deeply and took a heavy sigh.

_It's all over. Everything's over. Everything that had happened in the past weeks are done. So don't think of them anymore…_

_Except. _

_I just can't help thinking about that Rain Guardian of Varia…Who was it? Superbia Squalo?_

"Whoa…That's…A random thought." whispered the brunette to himself. The soon-to-be Tenth Boss of the famous mafia famiglia, Vongola, flash backed on the battle for the Ring of Rain.

-FLASH BACK-

It was Squalo versus Tsuna's Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The brunette and the rest of his guardians watched in anticipation for the outcome of the battle.

Suddenly, the silver-haired, left-handed swordsman flashed a big grin paired with eyes that seemed to enjoy the battle he was in. As he slashed his way through Yamamoto, it caused some nasty cuts on the Japanese swordsman's face.

The Storm Guardian of Vongola, Gokudera Hayato clenched his teeth. Sasagawa Ryohei, Tsuna's Sun Guardian, yelled out Yamamoto's name. And Dino, the boss of a mafia famiglia called Cavalonne, assumed that it was impossible for the Rain Guardian of Vongola to defeat the stronger Rain Guardian of Varia.

Just when all of hope, seemed lost, Yamamoto appeared from behind Squalo, ready to attack. Tsuna and the others were gripped to the edge of their seats!

Unfortunately, Squalo was able to see through the attack. He activated his artificial hand which automatically stabbed the other Rain Guardian. Everyone was shocked, even Hibari Kyoya, Vongola's Cloud Guardian.

And then…**SPLASH!**

Turns out, Squalo had hit an illusion that was projected onto the surface of the water. The real Yamamoto who had been severely injured, sprang from Squalo's right side, sword in hand, ready to land an attack on his opponent. He attacked Squalo, hitting him on the head. The Ring of Rain that was with Squalo was fumbled from the impact of the attack and landed on Yamamoto's hand. Squalo fell down, his body was numb from the "Mirroring Rain" technique.

Yamamoto looked at everyone, declaring he won. The other Varia members were in disbelief. Except for Xanxus who even insulted his own teammate for losing.

Levi and Viper were suggesting how they can take care of Squalo, but one of the Cervello judges came up to them saying, "The designated water depth has been reached, and the ferocious beast has been released."(**+)**

As Squalo laid down on the wet ground, the victorious Rain Guardian then asked, "Hold..Wait a second. What'll happen to Squalo?"

The Cervello judge replied, "As the one who was defeated, Squalo's survival is no longer our responsibility."

Gokudera and Ryohei both clenched their teeth and hands, which was simultaneously follwed by a burst of, "WHA..!"

Yamamoto just smiled. "I thought it would be something like that."

With the last of his remaining strength, he tried to carry Squalo. Some people were now wondering, "What does he think he's doing?", "He can't be thinking about saving him." or "You—Are you an idiot…!"

Again, he smiled…But meekly. "It's only normal to rescue someone in this situation, right?"

"Don't say things like that!" Gokudera protested.

The Rain began to notice something. "Huh?"

The ferocious beast, the shark, was closing in because it smelled the blood from both Rain Guardians.

Still, Yamamoto chuckled. "Haha…How scary. But it can't reach us yet."

Suddenly, the platform where the Rain Guardians were, crumbled into pieces, and they fell to the water where the shark was. There it was, just swimming around.

"Put me down." said the injured Squalo.

"…?"

He talked as best as he could through his bleeding mouth. "You're tainting my honor as a swordsman."

"But…"

"HEEY YOU'RE TOO NOISYY!"

Squalo kicked the other Rain Guardian with all of his might to safer ground. Yamamoto landed and saw that the big shark was now heading to Squalo.

"Brat…Your sword skills aren't bad. Next, you should get rid of that naivety of yours."

The shark then lunged at Squalo.

"SQUALO!" Yamamoto yelled. From the water, a considerable amount of red substance came up. All of them flinched. Reborn and Dino had a grim look on their faces.

Then suddenly, "BUHA- HAHAHA! IN THE END, HE BECAME FISH FOOD! THAT- COMPLETE TRASH!" It came from Xanxus, the Boss of Varia.

Even Yamamoto's face looked serious now. He couldn't believe that he just sat there, helplessly.

A Cervello judge announced who the winner was and after that, announced the match up for the next battle.

-END FLASH BACK-

_He was an honorable swordsman! _

Tsuna was disheartened once more. "That…That kind of ending…"

_It's because of those wretched rings...! Squalo…Squalo-san almost died! Sure, he tried to kill me lots of times, but why did it turn out this way? _

_Wasn't there any other way to battle for the rings instead of this? _

"Squalo-san…" The Sky Guardian mumbled through streaming tears from his eyes.

_I wish I could've done something to help you! I'm definitely No-good Tsuna! I can't even do anything as the upcoming Tenth Boss of Vongola! I'm sorry…_

_Xanxus-san even treats you like trash…That's not what a boss should be!…If there's a way for a miracle to happen, I'll make it so you won't get hurt any longer…I…I want you to be part of Vongola…_

The Tenth boss spilled out his sadness, occasionally stopping to think about Squalo.

He rubbed his eyes and laid down the hospital bed again. The brunette tried to get some sleep.

"I…I know you'll be happy in Vongola…With me…Squalo-san." As he softly whispered to himself, sleep overcame him and he rested peacefully.

Gokudera came in Tsuna's room to check up on him. He smiled. "I'm glad Juudaime's alright…" He closed the door behind him to let his boss sleep.

**Author's Notes:**

First of all, sorry that I made Tsuna so angsty about Squalo. It's out of his character, LOL. Second, thanks for reading this SqualoXTsuna fanfic! They're two of my favourite characters in Reborn!~ And third, I especially thank blueporing90 for the inspiration! Thank you very much, you guys! Dragonforce over and out!~ XD

(+) - refer to Chapter 111 of Katekyo Hitman Reborn please.


End file.
